You
by oznapi
Summary: Saison 3. Quinn avoue enfin ses sentiments à Rachel. Celle-ci acceptera-t-elle son amour ? OS Faberry.


_Encore un OS Faberry. Bon, c'est pas super joyeux, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Ah, pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction « la voisine », la suite arrivera bientôt. ^^_

_**Diclaimer :** Je ne possède pas la série. La chanson que chante Quinn est « You » des Pretty Reckless, pour les curieux._

* * *

- _Je t'aime._

Ces mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je puisse les retenir. Immédiatement, le visage de Rachel se décomposa, comme le mien. J'avais enfin réussie à lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle. Après tant d'années. Et pourtant …

- Tu … tu m'aimes ? Balbutia-t-elle.

Je me contenta de hocher lentement la tête. Maintenant, je devais m'attendre à l'inévitable : son rejet.

- Mais … depuis quand ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'en sais rien, répondis-je. Depuis notre duo, je crois … mais je ne pensais pas que c'était de l'amour avant que Finn te demande en mariage.

Pendant un bref instant, ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Puis, elle baisa timidement la tête.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Mais je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi …

je savais bien qu'elle dirait ça. Et pourtant, la douleur n'était pas moins forte. J'avais souvent entendu parler de gens qui prétendaient avoir le cœur brisé, mais jusque là, je ne croyais pas à ce genre de chose.

- Je t'aime beaucoup, reprit Rachel, mais comme une amie. J'aime Finn, et je sais que nous sommes faits pour …

- Non, coupais-je sèchement. Surtout, ne me dis pas que vous êtes faits pour être ensembles, parce que c'est faux.

Je ne voulais pas lui parler ainsi, mais elle venait de briser mon cœur en milles morceaux.

- Tu mérite beaucoup mieux que cet abruti ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuse d'ouvrir les yeux ?!

- Ne parles pas de lui comme ça ! Répliqua-t-elle. Je suis désolée de te faire du mal, mais …

- Mais rien du tout.

À présent, je savais ce que j'avais à faire.

- Ne comptes pas sur moi pour être présente à ton mariage. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Je vais juste disparaître de ta vie, maintenant. C'est la meilleure des solutions.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre,je tourna les talons et m'enfuie en courant et me dirigea vers l'auditorium. Je ne pleurais même pas, même si j'en avais envie. Je ne voulais pas verser de larmes pour elle.

_You don't want me, no  
You don't need me  
Like I want you, oh  
Like I need you _

Instinctivement, je m'étais lise à chanter. C'était exactement ce que Rachel aurait fait à ma place. Chanter pour exprimer sa souffrance.

_And I want you in my life  
And I need you in my life …_

Finn. Toujours Finn. Moi qui m'étais jurée de faire la paix avec lui, j'avais envie de le tuer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa faute lui, je devais bien le reconnaître. Il n'y était pour rien si Rachel en voulait pas de moi. Et pourtant …

_You can't see me, no  
Like I see you  
I can't have you, no  
Like you have me _

Elle ne sera jamais mienne. Au moins, c'était clair. Je pouvais avoir n'importe qui, sauf elle. C'était sans doute ma punition pour lui avoir fait autant de mal.

_And I want you in my life  
And I need you in my life _

Puck, Sam … comme Finn, ils avaient marqués ma vie. Mais pas autant qu'elle. Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe amoureuse de Rachel Berry ? Je m''étais estimée suffisamment punie lorsque j'étais tombée enceinte. Mais visiblement, je me trompais.

_love, love ,love, love, love, love, love, love ,love …_

Putin …

_You can't feel me, no  
Like I feel you  
I can't steal you, no  
Like you stole me _

Putain …

_And I want you in my life  
And I need you in my life … _

Ma voix se brisa et je sentis deux bras m'étreindre fortement. Intérieurement, j'espérais que ce soit Rachel.

- T'as enfin trouvée le courage de lui dire, c'est ça ?

Je reconnus aussitôt la voix de Santana. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps elle était là, me je me doutais bien qu'elle savait très bien de quoi elle parlait. Elle était loin, très loin d'être stupide, et elle avait sans aucun doute découvert ce que je ressentais vraiment pour Rachel.

- Santana, je …

- _Tais-toi_, coupa-t-elle. Pas besoin de t'expliquer, je sais très bien ce que ça fait de se faire rejeter.

Je la remercia intérieurement de ne pas insister pour savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me contenta donc se sangloter contre son épaule. C'était étrange, puisque Santana n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très tactile, sauf avec Brittany bien sûr.

- Berry est stupide, grommela-t-elle. Elle le regrettera, crois-moi.

Je ne répondis rien, mais j'espérais bien qu'elle avait raison.


End file.
